I Dare You!
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: A shameless bit of CRANK written as a "get well" fic for one of my readers named Taraah. Rin issues a challange to the playground bully.


**A/N:** This is a bit of "crank" that I wrote as a "get well soon" story for a dear reader named Taraah (she had a loosing battle with a frying pan and a bit of grease - She's ok tho!). If I did this right, I should have all of ya goin ..... until that last sentence! And Yes, I already know, I'm going streight to HELL for this tale! I hope you find it as entertaining to read as I found it hysterical to write!

I Dare Ya!

If one were able to look, you would find that very little happened differently between demon and human. Boys learned how to do "boy" things, while girls learned how to do "girl" things, and sooner or later each would learn how to do everything together. Life was no different in the house of the west.

While young male demons learned how to fight and build and strategize, females learned how to sew, and play music, and how to behave like "proper" ladies of court. While Rin may not have been a demoness, she was expected to attend classes like any other girl of court.

Her humanity was quickly forgotten for the most part. Rin was surprisingly agile and quick witted, and for that, the others respected her. With the exception of strength and speed, she was able to keep up with most of her classes, and was a joy to all of her teachers.

Like all children, the mornings were filled with literature, and history and other boring subjects. So when the teacher finally released everyone for recess, the girls tumbled out of their classroom "dungeon" en mass.

Rin was not the most powerful or popular girl on the playground, but she did have many very good friends. And when recess finally came along, she was not at a loss for playmates.

This particular afternoon she had found her very best friends Sun-Yi and Ami, and they all had decided to play a game of catch. All was going well and without incident until Rika showed up.

Rika was both older and somewhat bigger than the three before her. She was the class bully, and had no problem with asserting her dominance. Everyone hated her, but none dared to challenge.

Rin, Sun-Yi, and Ami had not noticed Rika advancing on them. They were simply enjoying the day and each other's company. With her demon speed, Rika suddenly held their ball.

"This is a game for pups!" she hissed menacingly.

"Give us back our ball!" demanded Ami half heartedly.

All knew that once Rika had "chosen" her intended "prey" there was no avoiding some sort of bloodshed. Rika snarled and showed her fangs slightly.

"Make me." she purred defiantly. Rin was about as non confrontational as they come, but even she had grown weary of Rika's torment. Rin quietly came to stand in front of the demoness.

"Give her back the ball Rika. We all know that you are the strongest among us, so why do you continually need to show it?"

Rika snarled. "Because I am the strongest, I do as I please, _human._" A crowd was now starting to form, and all gasped in shock at Rika's boldness.

Rin was ward to the Lord of the West, and only a fool would dare to provoke her. Luckily for all, Rin was of a gentle nature and easy to get along with. She did not have any interest in "flaunting" the power that everyone knew she had (even if she were not aware of it herself).

Rin shook her head slightly and sighed audibly.

"I no longer believe you to be the strongest Rika, I think that among us, you are weak, and the most afraid." she said calmly.

Rika became enraged. She was on Rin in seconds with her claws around her throat. Her eyes went red, as she bared her fangs.

"What say I prove my strength by scratching your eyes out?"

Unnoticed by all, Sesshomaru was not far away. He was watching the whole scene unfold. But rather than interfere, he chose to see how Rin would handle herself. It would not do well if it were known that she could not fight her own battles. Only if Rika should try anything, would he step in.

"Rin, in true 'Sesshomaru' fashion, showed no emotion. Instead, she smiled broadly.

"Do I frighten you that much Rika?" she inquired almost casually.

"You do not frighten me at all you worthless human!" Rika said through clenched teeth.

"You only speak so boldly because I am the only human here." She then gave a sly look. "Why, I'll bet that you haven't even enough nerve to cross the barrier of the castle and meet another human on the other side!"

Another gasp could be heard as all eyes now fell on Rika.

Rika's eyes went wide, then narrowed into dangerous slits. "Is that a challenge you are making human?"

Rin continued smiling.

"It is only a challenge to one who is in doubt!"

Rika growled, but she released her grip. Rin had played her hand well. If she were to refuse, she would then be considered 'weak' and no longer be able to hold the playground 'captive'. Rin would then become leader of the playground.

In truth, Rika _was _afraid of what may be on 'the other side'. She had never been beyond the walls of the palace and held no real desire to venture anywhere near the barrier. But, a challenge had been issued, her honordictated that she accept. Besides, she had no intention of being second to anyone.. Especially a human!

"Very well," she ground out, "Me, Ami and Sun-Yi will meet you by the barrier after class!"

Another audible gasp could be heard among the crowd. But above that gasp came a whine of protest. Sun-Yi was not pleased. "Why do _we _have to go? The challenge was issued to _you!"_ She blurted out.

Rika snapped a red eyed glare in her direction.

"You will do as I command, or it will be _your _eye's that I scratch out!" Sun-Yi could only bow her head and whimper. "Oh-kay." she responded weakly.

As if on cue, the teacher sounded the bell that heralded the continuation of class. This was a short day. School would conclude by early afternoon.

The remaining lessons of the day were spent with everyone halfheartedly paying any attention. Everyone could not wait for class to conclude. Rin had actually issued Rika a challenge! If Rika won, everyone's lives stood to be quite miserable

But if Rin won… If Rin _actually _won, There would finally be peace among them. Rika was despised by all. And, if a human showed enough strength to defy her, then so be it! All would gladly choose to follow Rin.

Word of Rin's challenge had somehow spread through the palace like wildfire. A few brave demons were actually placing bets on Rin's failure.

While neither bets nor tales missed Sesshomaru's eyes or ears, he still chose to do nothing. This was Rin's challenge. Her chance to prove herself once and for all to any who may have doubted her abilities.

Sesshomaru chose to have faith in his little girl (but he fully intended to be close by in the event of any trouble).

Classes finally came to an end, and three demoness and one human slowly headed toward the edge of the castle grounds.

A small crowd had gathered to bare witness to Rika's actually 'crossing over'.

It was only fair. If the four went alone, they could all agree upon some sort of story and everyone at class would have no choice but to believe. No, witnesses were most definitely needed. As the foursome approached the known barrier point, Rika sought to save face.

"You may recant this challenge any time Rin!" she bellowed loudly.

"There is no shame in acknowledging your better!"

To Rika's dismay, Rin simply continued walking.

"You are right Rika, there truly is no shame in acknowledging your better!"

Once again, a small gasp could be heard from the crowd. Rin stopped just before the barrier and turned to address those that followed.

"Thank you all for coming. Some of you say I do not belong here. Perhaps you're right. Maybe this is foolish and I will become Rika's servant for the duration of my stay. But I don't believe that will be the case."

Rin then turned to Rika and glared openly.

"You wonder why I choose the honesty of demons over the deceit of humans?"

Rin waved her hand in welcome at the barrier wall.

"Let's go then. Let's see if you have the stomach to find your answer!"

Rika gulped audibly before snarling at Ami and Sun-Yi. "Well?, " she demanded, "Come on!" Both demoness fell in line and followed behind with Rin leading the way. The crowd remained silent.

~~ && ~~

Rin had been through the barrier many times when traveling with Sesshomaru. So when the 'tingles' that came along with the enchantment of invisibility 'tickled' her flesh, she paid them no attention.

The mild 'sparks' of what felt almost like static electricity, were there to "scare off" any that came too close and nothing more. However, the others in her group did not have this information. And as a result, when they felt the 'tingles', they all began to panic.

"By the hounds of hell! We are being purified!" screamed Rika. Rin turned to find all three in varying stages of fear. She then took hold of both Ami and Sun-Yi's hands.

"Hold onto me." Rin said lovingly, "You'll be just fine." Her friends held on as if Rin were their lifeline.

Rika was no fool, she nervously grabbed hold of the back of one of Rin's Kimono sleeves. They were through the barrier in a matter of minutes.

Once everyone was on the 'other' side, Rin released her hold on her friends hands.

"Is everyone alright?" she inquired softly.

Ami and Sun-Yi were in total awe.

"By the gods Rin! You saved us from purification! Do all humans possess such power?" Rin chuckled good naturedly.

"There was no power involved in it my friend!"

Rin noticed that Rika was still clinging to her kimono as if her life depended on it. She gave a slight smile in her direction.

"Are you alright Rika?" she inquired with just a hint of sarcasm.

Rika was momentarily flustered, but she shook it off and released her hold with a flick of her wrist.

"Why .. I was only.. Holding on for _your _benefit human!" she blurted out.

Rin smiled.

"Of course you were Rika, that is why you stood behind me!" Rika snarled and pushed past Rin.

"Well I lead now! And , if you haven't noticed, I am on the other side! You have lost your challenge!" Rika folded her arms in triumph.

"On no you didn't! Ami piped up before she realized it. "You must also meet another human!"

Rika snarled at Ami.

"Big mouth!".

Rin gave a small 'humph'.

"Does the truth also frighten you Rika?"

Rika was livid.

"This so called truth does not frighten me, the barrier did not frighten me, and _you _do not frighten me Rin!" Rika then stormed ahead. "Come on you two! Let's get this over with! I grow weary of this game now!" Rika then unceremoniously grabbed at both Ami and Sun-Yi and was practically dragging both with her.

Rin knew the forest well. It would not be good if they became separated. "Rika! We need to stay together!" she shouted to the demoness now a good distance ahead. Rika ignored Rin's warning as the trio then turned at a bend in the road. Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard… Along with the combined screams of all three demoness.

~~ && ~~

It took Rin a few minutes to catch up to that bend in the road, and she did not like what she saw. Rika, Ami and Sun-Yi had been ensnared in a trap.

All three were lumped into a ball of netting. And to make matters worse, sutras of subjugation had been adorned around the area. The girls would not be able to either fight or cut themselves free with their claws.

They were not the intended prey for this trap.

There had long been a lower level lizard demon that had been terrorizing the area. This demon proved itself too fast for the local humans to deal with, and was smart enough to avoid ever running into Lord Sesshomaru. Rika had no doubt not been paying any attention or she would have surly seen the trap for what it was. Now all three hung in mid air as the few humans that had been watching the trap approached. Rin needed to think of something and fast!

All the while, Sesshomaru watched. There was still no need to intervene - yet. While he was extremely proud of how Rin had handled herself so far, he still wanted to see if she could handle this new 'development' by herself.

Four human males now made their way from behind some bushes. "Brothers! We've caught the demon!" shouted one. But upon further inspection, it became clear that while they did indeed have demons, they did not have the _right _demon.

One human still seemed rather pleased.

"Look brothers! We may not have the lizard, but see the bounty that we do have! Three females!"

"Yes" chimed another, "There will at least be three that will not live long enough to reproduce!" the others grunted in agreement.

One man took an even closer look. "And pretty too! I vote that we have a bit of fun before killing them!" With that he looked directly at Rika. "I choose this one!" Rika's eyes went wide and then red with the implication.

"Touch me and I will kill you human!" Rika said with a snarl. The male just laughed before giving a sinister smile as he poked at Rika's side with the end of an axe he was holding. " These sutra's will leave you with no choice demon!" The male then went to stroke at his crotch.

" Besides, You don't have to be alive for me to do what I want to with you little girl!"

Rika's eyes went wide once more. But this time, with fear. "Would this man actually kill her then defile her corpse?" She thought. "By the gods! It is no wonder that Rin hides from these vile creatures!" All three started to whimper openly now. Rin was both angry and ashamed. Angry that men could even _think _of rape at a time like this, and ashamed that she shared even the slightest kinsmen sip with such men.

She needed to think of something fast.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. It would be risky, and if she were not convincing enough, or if the girls did not pick up on her cues and play along, she would be the first to pay the price for this dare. But Ami and Sun-Yi were true friends, and worth the gamble. Rin stood up and adjusted her kimono. If ever she needed to be a proper "lady" of court, now was the time.

Rin approached slowly and called loudly.

"Riiiiikaaaah! Ammmiiii! Sun- Yiiiiiiii! Enough is enough! I am no longer amused! Come out from hiding this instant! I command you!"

Again Rin called, pretending to take no notice of the group before her until the very last minute. Rin then looked in the direction of the trap. "There you are!" She then 'stormed' up to the group visibly angry. Rin looked to the very surprised group of men before her. She folded her arms and started tapping her foot in irritation. She gave a side glance to one man.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Cut them down!" she said with unquestioning authority.

Years of watching her lord's mannerisms had left Rin with a thorough understanding of how authority works. She needed to treat these men as if they were _her _servants. In essence, they meant nothing.

To her surprise, one man hurried to obey. But another stopped him just as he was about to release the net. This man then stepped up to Rin and spat on the ground.

"And exactly who are you little missy? Furthermore, why should we release these demons to you?"

Rin slowly looked down at the wad of spittle at her feet before giving the man the most hatful glance imaginable. She cleared her throat, and uncrossed her arms slowly.

"I am Lady Rin of the Western Lands. And these…." Rin then went to roll her wrist to the trap before her, "Are my … playthings." The man stood in disbelieving shock.

"And who would give a child demons as playthings?" demanded another man.

Rin continued glaring at the man before her.

"My lord is very powerful. He is feared by both demon and human alike!" Rin sighed as if irritated.

"I am the youngest in his court. When my lord killed the parents of these before you, he decided that I needed someone my age to play with." Rin sighed again, but this time, she looked up at the demons in the net.

"These… " she began as she rolled her eyes condescendingly in the direction of the net, "Are my ….toys… my property!" Rin then stepped past the man, and approached the net.

"What say you all? Should I even bother to claim you? Shall I simply leave you to these men to do as they please with you? Do you care to be homeless? Or dead?"

Rin gave a sadistic smile to the man who had 'claimed' Rika. "Perhaps they will let you live, but will leave you with a hanyou in your belly! Is that what you want? Tell me now, because I have wasted both my time and the time of these good men here!"

Ami and Sun-Yi caught a glimpse of Rin's wink. They understood to play along. Rika however, was still quite frightened, and had not yet noticed. Ami spoke first.

"We're sorry my lady! We won't run away from you ever again!" Sun-Yi chimed in. "Yes! We are so very sorry! We will obey better! Please spare us! Don't leave us here! We'll be good!" Both began to feign crying. They had given a very convincing 'performance'.

One man in his group was convinced. He cut the demons down. Rin then bowed. "I thank you. My lord is not far away. If you will wait here, I will see that you are properly compensated for your kindness."

All three demoness crawled to Rin's feet.

"Thank you Lady! Oh thank you!" Ami and Sun-Yi gushed. Rika, though still quite frightened, whimpered and followed the others. Rin gave a condescending glance to the trio before her. "Should you run away again, I will find my entertainment in watching these men kill you!" she said with a snarl. "Now, let us go!"

The group silently left with Rin leading the way while the others took a _very _submissive second. They left each man wondering what lord could raise such an imposing child.

The group had gotten only a good distance away, when the elders and priests of the near by village had come to inspect the trap.

"I hear that we've finally caught a demon!" announced one elder.

"Not just one, but _three_!" chimed a priest.

"Show us the vile creatures!"

All men present simply lowered their heads.

"We let them go." a small voice mumbled.

A priest came up to the man. "Excuse me, I did not hear you. What did you say and where are the demons?" he inquired slightly irritated.

All the men started babbling at once. "Well there was this girl….. She owned….. They bowed…" The priest held up his hand to silence the group.

"In short, you were all bewitched, and you let them escape!"

Another man happened to glance up the road. "Look! I can still see them!" The priest pushed by and looked for himself. Sure enough, the girls, in an effort to be convincing, did not run, but took only a quick pace.

"You may still catch them! Go get them now!"

The combined number of both the original four men along with the younger priests, grabbed at farming axes and sutras and were in hot pursuit.

~~ &&& ~~

The girls had decided that once they were far enough away not to be captured, they'd all run to the barrier and this whole affair could be put behind them. But the men "wised up" too quickly. Rin looked back and could clearly see the crowd gaining ground fast.

She then looked to the three demoness with her. "Run!" she said as she pushed them on ahead. "But what about you?" Ami whined. Rin smiled at her friend. "I will find a place to hide, they will never see me. But you all are much faster without me. You can make it to the barrier and be long gone."

Sun-Yi began to cry. "But we won't leave without you!" Rin could only smile at her friend.

"You must. Don't worry, I've been beaten by humans plenty of times.- I can take it!" she said with a half laugh. Rin suddenly became very serious. "But if I don't make it, know that I have appreciated your friendship." Rin then shoved at her friends. "Now go!"

Rika finally snapped from her fear induced daze. If she acted now, she could appear as the 'savior' of the group and could rule the playground once again when they returned to the palace. She grabbed at the shoulder of both demoness.

"You heard the human! Let's go!" Rika chose to ignore the hatful glares that both Ami and Sun-Yi gave her as they ran and made their way through the barrier.

The palace needed to remain a secret. If the men saw her go through, they may try to follow. Rin decided to run away from the barrier. She knew that the men would be on her in minutes, and there was really nowhere to hide. So, Rin offered the Kami her final words.

"Blessed Kami, thank you so much for sparing my friends. May they live long lives, and always remain happy and healthy. My only regret is that if I should die, I will never get to tell my lord how much I love him. Please leave him someone to love him as much as I do."

Having said her prayer, Rin made one last dash for a wooded area near by. She didn't get far before an errant tree root tripped her sending her body to the ground with such force that she almost passed out. Rin then waited patiently for blows that did not come.

Once she'd raised her face enough from the dirt, she could see why. There standing between her and the mob, was Sesshomaru. Her lord was positively breathtaking. He regarded each man not bothering to hide his contempt.

"Has humanity sunk so low as to chase after children?" he hissed.

The man that wanted Rika dared to speak.

"We caught them fair and square! The demons may have gotten away, but we will gladly meet our vengeance upon the human child foolish enough to aide them! Give her to us now!"

Sesshomauru's eyes went red and his hands began to glow green as he called upon his poison whip.

"Leave now, or die now. The choice is yours!" he said with a snarl. Sesshomaru then gave a deadly look to at the man who spoke. "But _you _will die regardless!"

Slowly, the men all began to step back. This demon was obviously not the one they wanted. Besides, why pick a fight over a little girl? All but the one man that had been singled out, turned to the village. They would live to set their traps another day The one man that had been singled out knew he was about to die, but he didn't seem to care. He just picked up his axe and took a battle stance. Sesshomaru quietly admired his nerve.

In a rare moment of indulgence, Sesshomaru decided he'd ask a question.

"Tell me something before I kill you. What would you have done to the girl had I not been here?"

The smile that the man gave was nothing short of sinister. Sesshomaru seriously doubted if there would be any to mourn his absence. "You ask what I'd do?" the man 'kehed'. "Why, after she'd been beaten to our satisfaction, I'd have done to her, what I intended to do to the other demon girl! The man licked his lips and snickered.

"Between that sweet little mouth and that perky ass, I'd have …."

The man did not get to finish. He was cut down to small pieces with one flick of Sesshomaru's wrist. Sesshomaru purred with satisfaction. He then focused his attentions on Rin, who had busied herself with brushing away leaves and debris from her kimono. She knew the crowd was gone and her primary tormenter was dead. Now, she simply had to survive her lords wrath. She stood to face him with her head bowed.

"Rin. Explain."

Rin took in a deep breath, then looked up slightly.

"I hear the stories." She began quietly.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent. Rin continued.

"I am weak.

I don't belong in the palace.

I serve no purpose. I will be your downfall.

I know all the stories." She repeated quietly.

Sesshomaru inwardly winced. While he placed no credence with those tales, he'd forgotten that Rin may not be able to ignore them as well as he did. He' thought that she _knew_ what she meant to him, and there was no need to 'prove' anything. He was about to come closer, when Rin had cleared her throat. She had not finished.

"I don't really care what is said, because yours is the only opinion that ever matters to me. But…"

"But?"

Rin's voice hitched. "Was it such a bad ting to try and prove the stories to be wrong just once?"

Rin finally looked up, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Sesshomaru's gaze softened as he looked upon his brave industrious and loyal little girl.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you my lord." she said quietly.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Instead, he scooped Rin up and transformed into an orb of light. In minutes, Rin found herself at the top of her favorite hill that overlooked a field of wildflowers. Sesshoomaru did not release his hold, but rather went to sit by his favorite tree.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru sheepishly.

"You are not angry with me?"

Sesshomaru sighed quietly.

"No. I understand your actions." A clawed hand went to brush a few stray strands of Rin's ebony locks from her face. Sesshomaru then traced his fingers along her jaw line.

"You have made me very proud." Rin pulled back from Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Really?" Sesshimaru gave a slight nod.

"You stood true to yourself, and you showed loyalty to your friends. Such nobility is rare even among demons."

Rin's smile was positively blinding. She was about to bury her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder, but Sesshomaru gently turned her face to meet his. Rin looked unblinking into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"You are mine Rin. And you have given me yet another reason to be proud to call you mine."

With that admission, Sesshomaru bent to place a chaste kiss upon Rin's lips. A ghost of a smile slipped quickly across his face.

"I heard your prayer." He offered softly. "What was it that you wished to say to me?"

Rin was surprised, but her happiness overrode any shock. She smiled knowingly, and with some hesitance, tentatively placed her hand on Sesshomaru's face.

"I love you my lord." she said softly. Rin then returned his kiss. To her surprise, Sesshomaru did not pull back. He could not help but feel Rin's smile on her lips.

Rin broke her kiss and sighed as she rested her head on Sesshoamru's chest. Sesshomaru purred softly and pulled her close. Rin had been through enough for one day, and he simply wanted to hold her. _"Your love, your loyalty, … ALL of you, will be mine one day.. Beloved." _he thought

They would remain here for the rest of the afternoon. Enjoying the silence, the flowers, and each other.

~~~ &&& ~~

_Meanwhile on the other side of the barrier……_

All three demoness fell through the barrier simultaneously. Each noticed that Rin was painfully absent.

Rika panicked.

"Ok, we've got to have our story strait for Lord Sesshomaru or he will kill us all!"

"And what story would that be Rika? The story of how you ran like a coward and how we abandoned Rin?"

said Sun-Yi in a disgusted huff.

Rika was now upset almost beyond reason.

"Tell our lord that, and we will die for sure!" she roared.

"Why not? It's the truth, and I for one, would rather die with some dignity than live with the shame!" Ami said indignantly.

Rika decided to try to calm down and speak rationally. Obviously emotions were running high right now and threats would not be helpful.

"Look. All I'm trying to say is…." Ami cut her off

"All_ you're _trying to _do_ is save yourself!" she hissed.

"As for me, I choose death with my friend over life with you!"

Sun-Yi took hold of Ami's hand as they headed back toward the palace. "Me too! Good luck with your story Rika!"

Rika fell to her knees and began to cry.

~~~ &&& ~~~

Sesshomaru and Rin finally returned to the palace by early evening. Rin did not wish to miss classes the next day, and Sesshomaru had certain _arrangements_ he wished to attend to. Rin was left at her rooms, while Sesshomaru went off. The night went without incident.

The next day….

Ami and Sun-Yi came to class together. They felt it best to face their shame with a united front. Unfortunately, Rika was at the playground first. But worse, she had everyone's attention. They went to investigate.

There, in the middle of a large group, stood Rika recalling "the events" that happened beyond the barrier. She told a tale of bravery on her part as she 'saved' her fellows but could not save Rin. Ami and Sun-Yi were appalled!

"That's not how it happened at all Rika, and you know it!" shouted out Sun-Yi. But before Rika was able to comment, Rin appeared.

Ami and Sun-Yi's faces lit up at the sight of their friend. They ran to her open armed squealing. All eyes then turned to Rika. There were no words necessary. It was clear to all, that they'd been lied to.

Wordlessly, everyone rolled their eyes at her as they made their way over to where Rin now stood. Before Rika could protest, or Rin could make comment, a teacher entered the playground with a messenger in tow. An older panda demoness looked sternly into the crowd.

" Ami, Sun-Yi, and Rika follow me." she said evenly. Ami and Sun-Yi were quick to fall in line, but Rika panicked.

"What about Rin? She was with us too!"

The demoness narrowed her eyes as she regarded the girl.

"If I did not call for Rin, then that must mean that she is not who it is I've been sent to fetch!" Rika bowed her head, and followed behind.

None in the class asked Rin any questions yet. It seemed as if their "adventure" had not quite reached it's conclusion!

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

The girls were marched in silence to Sesshomaru's office. The demoness pulled the door open, and ushered them in. Sesshomaru was sitting behind a large desk. Before him, stood the parents of each girl. Each went to stand with their parents, all were nervous. On Sesshomaru's desk, sat three parcels wrapped delicately in rice paper. Two were very large, and one seemed rather small.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I know about what happened yesterday." he began.

While Ami and Sun-Yi hung their heads in shame, Rika took a breath to speak. A stern glance and an extended finger, silenced her.

"I was there, I saw _everything."_ Stated Sesshomaru with a deadly growl as he glared at Rika openly. He then softened his gaze somewhat as he turned to both Ami and Sun-Yi. He then pointed to the larger bags on his table.

"Each of you may take one."

Both girls slowly approached the desk and gathered up a bag before returning to stand with their parents. Sesshomaru allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face.

"Open them."

Nervously, the girls tore at the paper careful not to make a mess. When the wrapping was finally removed, they both were holding beautiful new kimonos.

These kimono were exceptionally well made, with fine embroidery, bright colors, and even a bit of gold thread! The girls were excited, but did their best to remain calm and respectful.

"That is your reward for being true to yourselves and loyal to your friend. Such qualities are rare, and should always be rewarded."

The two girls beamed and bowed in unison.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" they chorused.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Now, put your garments away, and return to class." The girls bowed once more, as they both tumbled out of the office. Sesshomaru now turned to their parents.

"When they come of age for mating, I will personally choose their husbands. They both will be married into houses of power and influence. You will want for nothing."

Sesshomaru then growled low. "Be warned. You are not to share this information with anyone. Should the events in this room ever reach my ears again, I will see that you all do not live past your daughter's wedding ceremony." Sesshomaru's eyes then went red. "Do we have an understanding?" All four demons nodded their heads and spoke in unison. "Yes Lord." They were then dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Now it was Rika's turn. She knew _her _"reward" may not be as lavish as those of her fellows. Sesshomaru was known to be vicious, but never sadistic. And at no point was there ever a young person on the receiving end of his wrath.

Today, there would be an exception.

This child was fool enough to threaten his beloved. Furthermore, this 'child' was more than willing to leave what was his to the wrath of an angry mob. This girl was going to pay dearly for her actions, and Sesshomaru intended to take great pleasure in her pain.

Slowly, Sesshomaru rose from behind his desk, and casually picked up the remaining parcel.

He then _smiled_ at Rika, and handed it to her.

"This is for you." he said cheerily.

Every demon that served in the palace of the west _knew_, when Lord Sesshomaru smiled, someone was going to suffer.

"Go ahead," Sesshomaru said grinning to show his fangs, "Open it!" he hissed.

With trembling hands, Rika took her package, and nervously pulled apart the paper only to reveal what for all intent and purposes appeared to be a small gardeners shovel. But, unlike the shovels she had seen the groundskeepers use, this one appeared distinctly _sharper._ The angle of it's handle was also wrong. It did not fall into alignment with the blade, but instead curved. Rika looked up confused.

"Please forgive me my lord, but what is this?" she inquired softly. Sesshomaru's smile became markedly _larger. _He went to sit at the edge of his desk.

"Do you like it?" he practically chirped. "I'd come across it in one of my many travels. I'd found a human using it on another human one day. I watched carefully, before I finally asked it's former owner what the device was used for."

Rika's eyes went wide with fear.

Sesshomaru delicately took the item from Rika's hand and went to explain. "This is what humans call a 'torture device'. This device in particular, is meant to cut the tongue from the head of it's victim." Sesshomaru then rolled the device between his clawed fingers.

"The handle is curved so that the user may simply 'scoop' the device in the person's mouth, and take the tongue in one sweep."

Sesshomaru gave Rika a side glance before placing the device into her now trembling hands.

"Beautiful is it not?"

Rika tried to speak, but nothing would come. All faces turned pale as the same horrible thought came to all three demons at once. Rika's mother fell to her knees before Sesshomaru.

"Please lord! I know that my daughter can be petulant, but I'm sure she meant no harm! Please do not cut out her tongue!"

Rika's eyes went wide at the thought. She fell on her knees and wept along side her mother, crying bitterly. Only her father remained stoic, but just barely. Sesshomaru could see the fear in his eyes.

Sesshomaru regarded the two females at his feet before resting a gentle hand on the shoulder of both. "Rise." he began softly, "It is not my place to discipline children. I have no intention of cutting out your tongue! The mere thought boarders on barbaric!"

Sesshomaru then leisurely strode behind his desk and took his seat. "No little one, This Sesshomaru will take no part in such an act." Both mother and daughter stood visibly relieved.

"Oh thank you my lord! Thank you!" they chorused. Rika's mother shook her daughter's shoulder for good measure.

"I will _personally _see that Rika is properly punished for her misconduct!" Rika's mother smiled with satisfaction. Sesshomaru smiled once more.

"It is agreed then," he said with finality. "I will expect to receive your daughter's tongue by sundown."

Rika's mother went pale with shock.

"You said it yourself lady. You would _personally _deliver Rika's punishment. Sesshomaru said smiling slyly.

"It is not my place to discipline a pup, that task, falls to _the parents._ I will leave it to you to decide who holds her head, and who gathers her tongue!" Sesshomaru said with a snarl.

"When _your _daughter is of the age for mating, I will see that she is sent off to become either a concubine, or perhaps I will allow her to be a whore. I have yet to decide. Go now, and enjoy your daughter's voice while you can."

At this point, palace guards came on cue to escort the trio off to their quarters. Before leaving his office, Rika ran back and threw herself at Sesshomaru's feet in an effort to plead for her life.

"Please lord! I am truly sorry for my behavior! I will do anything… I will be anything…. just spare me!"

Sesshomaru effortlessly kicked the girl away from him.

"Do you wish to know the true reason why you are about to loose your tongue Rika?" he purred. Rika could only shudder.

"You will have an eternal reminder that there is more to power than displays of strength to the weak. You are not loosing your tongue because you were not powerful, but because you were a coward! Had you made even the slightest effort to save your _entire _party, had you bothered to _listen _to wisdom when it had been offered, Had you even bothered with a moment of thanks for having been saved, your fate may have been different. Now, you will have no power at all. Now you will know what it is to _truly _be 'nothing'." Sesshomaru returned to his desk.

"Now go. If I were you, I would take advantage of speech while I still had it."

Rika was then dragged out of Sesshomaru's office by one of his guards. She would not be returning to class.

~~~~ &&& ~~~~

Rika's mother did remove her daughter's tongue that evening, and after presenting it to Sesshomaru, she and her husband would then take their lives rather than live with the humiliation that their daughter had heaped upon them.

In class the next day, Rika's absence would be noticed, but only for a short while. The children now had a benevolent 'ruler' of the playground, and none complained.

There was one moment of interest though..

About three days later, Jaken himself brought a platter of 'sweets' to present to the children for doing so well with their classes. A strange looking red treat was given to all. Each child took one piece, and was asked to tell how they liked it.

One girl said it was 'kinda chewy, but very good.' When asked who made these treats, and what they were called, Jaken simply remarked. "Rika helped to make them."

They're called… (wait for it!) ...Twizzlers!


End file.
